Izu
|official_illustrator = Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ゐづ |officialromajiname = Izu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 23|month = 09|&year = 1996|ref = Izu's information in Utattemita no Hon NEXT GENERATIONS magazineTweet about his age |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 24684331 |mylistID1 = 31251682 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1846175 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mikaru, EVO+, Panaman, Risru |otheractivity = |country = }} Note: This sample is being streamed directly from the utaite's original on TmBox, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga. Izu (ゐづ) is an who started singing in 2013. He is knowned for his strong voice which is easily noticed in hightone, though he can sing in a very wide range. He often sings with clear vibrato and hoarse to bring more feeling for the songs with sad lyrics and slow melodies. Izu can sing well with English lyrics, since he often covers ONE OK ROCK songs, such as "Smiling Down" or the English version of "rain stops, good-bye" . Izu's most popular solo cover is "Takane no Hanako-san" with more than 245k views as of December 23rd, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # FACTOR (Release on March 16, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Your Voice) (2013.01.11) # "WAVE" (2013.01.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Zairai Heroes" (Conventional Heroes) (2013.01.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Albino" (2013.01.24) # "Nousou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.01.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.02.3) # "Boku no Shoumei" (2013.02.06) # "Sashirinohara" (2013.02.06) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.11) (Taken down on NND) # "HEAVEN" (2013.02.19) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Warae Chaudaro?" (Probably Would Laugh?) (2013.03.09) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.12) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.26) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) feat. Matsushita, Ayaponzu＊, +*mirin, Myusan, Akatin, kradness, Yunna, Yuro, Aratakiki, Ringo Azami, Limit, Cocolu, Ayan, *namirin, lino, Izu, kunkun, HaRuK@, Hiiragi Yuka, Yuikonnu and (2013.07.25) # "Smiling Down" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.08.13) # "World Lampshade" (2013.08.29) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.07) # "GOLD" feat. Bun, Buchikuro, Shack, Renge, Izu, Tomoya, Alke, Yumena*, iwa, Masasu, Arumaro, Tamatama, Doupan, Happiness and Secret (2013.12.06) # "rain stops, good-bye" -English ver.- (2013.12.08) # "Hashire" (Run) (2013.12.15) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.10) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (Blind Astronaut) (2014.01.30) # "Hajimari no Sayonara" (Beginning's Goodbye) feat. Kuufuku Shoujo and Izu (2014.02.12) # "Hope" (2014.02.23) # "Astronauts" (2014.03.08) # "Tobira Akete" (Love is an Open Door -Japanese ver.-) feat. Himeringo and Izu (2014.05.25) # "Close to you" (2014.06.05) # "Orion no Yume" (Dream of Orion) (2014.06.29) # "Anti Selector" (2014.08.11) # "Namae no nai Hoshi" (No Name Star) (2014.08.27) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.09.13) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.09.15) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" (It is Also as Your Happiness) (2014.10.06) # "Utautai no Uta" (Song I'd Like to Sing) (2014.10.23) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.12) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of Stars) (2014.12.09) # "Heart à la Mode" feat. Konoko and Izu (2014.12.16) # "Glasstic Heart" (Original with ) (2014.12.26) # "ZOO ~Ai wo Kudasai~" (~Please Love~) (2015.01.12) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.01.25) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.15) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Train) feat. Izu, Kanseru and EVO+ (chorus) (2015.03.23) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.04.10) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.05.11) # "Connecting" ❀Flowers' edition feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2015.07.09) # "Last Last" feat. Izu and Panaman (chorus) (2015.07.26) # "StarRingChild" (2015.08.02) # "Takane no Hanako-san" (back number song) (2015.08.20) # "Let's take it someday" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2015.10.07) # "Puzzle" (2015.11.07) # "Diver" (2015.11.12) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.26) # "Be the light" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2015.12.05) # "Aoi Haru" (Blue Spring/back number song) (2015.12.25) # "Sayoko" (2016.01.14) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2016.01.23) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Izu hibikase.png|Izu as seen in his TmBox Illust. by himself |Izu NSP.png|Izu as seen in "NicoNico Summer Poetry" Illust. by antera |Izu RL.jpg|Izu in real life, as seen in his Vine |Izu by ETTE.png|Izu as seen in his Twitter banner Illust. by ETTE |Izubaka.png|Izu as seen in his Twitter icon |Factor Izu.png|Izu as seen in "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) }} Trivia * He lives in Hyogo.Twitter Info * He can draw well.Izu showed his art on Twitter * Izu raises a cat and a dog. Izu played with his pets * His idol is Taka-san from ONE OK ROCK. External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Vine